Divide and Conquer A5 COMPLETE
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: Lindsay returns to the city at the same time Harrison has his first major row with his new girlfriend. Tru decides to help out with his love life again but does she really know what's best for him and can he forgive her if things go wrong?
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the conclusion of season one of the show._

_The full list of my stories and the reading order is in my user profile. Cassie is my own invention and first appeared in The Deception._

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_**Divide and Conquer**_

"Lindsay's back?" Davis asked as he looked up from the computer in the morgue where he was working.

"Yeah," Tru replied with a frown. "She's just landed. She sounded upset so I told her to come straight over here."

"Because the morgue is such a cheerful place," Davis commented with a deadpan expression on his face.

"It's quiet and I can't leave you on your own again. I do that enough on rewind days."

"You know I don't mind that," Davis said. "It's not like your calling doesn't cut back on my work load considerably."

Tru smiled to herself. It was certainly true that she was saving more people than she was losing on her rewind days and that despite Jack's best efforts to stop her, Tru was saving more people than were dying. Her smile hardened though as she realised that despite her success, things were getting harder and harder each time the day rewound and Jack was involved.

* * *

"New Orleans?" Harrison repeated in confusion. 

"Yeah," Cassie said enthusiastically. "They've heard about my business through my web site and want to build it into their own. I'll still be my own boss but they'll help with the advertising and getting things off the ground and I pay them a small percentage of my profits. They've got a lot of great recommendations from others they've helped. I've checked it over and it's a really good deal."

"Have you had a lawyer look it over?" Harrison asked as he tried to make sense of the paperwork in front of him.

"Yeah, she agrees it's legit," Cassie answered. "So what do you think?"

"I could get my dad to take a second look at it," Harrison offered in an attempt to avoid the question.

"It's not exactly his area of expertise," Cassie pointed out. "And stop ducking the question."

"How long would you be gone for?" Harrison asked with a frown.

"It'd have to be permanent to make full use of their services," Cassie said with a frown. "Though once I'm up and running and no longer need them I could either expand back here or move back."

"That could take years," Harrison pointed out.

"I know," Cassie sighed. "That's why I'm asking you what you think. If it was only a couple of weeks I'd just go."

"That's great," Harrison said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Nice to know my opinion doesn't matter."

"That's not what I said," Cassie snapped, her own temper starting to rise. "I'm asking you because your opinion does matter."

"Yeah, well it looks like a great deal," Harrison said with uncharacteristic venom. "I think you should take it."

"Well you could try to sound like you mean it," Cassie said.

"Oh I mean it," Harrison muttered. "Go to New Orleans and don't worry about coming back at all. I won't be sticking around waiting."

"Fine," Cassie snapped as Harrison stood up and slammed out of her apartment, banging the door shut with a loud bang that that shook the walls. "At least now I don't have to try to persuade you to move there with me."

* * *

Lindsay arrived at the morgue later that morning and Tru could see instantly that she was upset. 

"What's happened?" she asked as she guided her to one of the more comfortable chairs. Davis stood up and tactfully excused himself from the room as Tru nodded her thanks to him before turning back to her friend.

"Things haven't been going too well," Lindsay replied in a quiet voice. "The honeymoon is definitely over."

"You knew it would be hard," Tru said consolingly.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied with a nod. "Just not quite this hard, not this soon."

"What happened?" Tru asked again.

"I think maybe we hurried into the marriage without thinking things through," Lindsay admitted with a small sniffle.

Tru bit her tongue to stop herself from commenting. She had privately wondered about how wise it had been for Lindsay and Randall to marry so quickly but with Lindsay swept off her feet almost immediately after her break up with Harrison, Tru had not liked to say too much. She had been literally caught in the middle.

"So what are you going to do?" Tru asked. "Are you back for good?"

"I don't know," Lindsay replied. "We're having a trial separation for the moment. He has business meetings lined up for weeks so we figured a little time apart might put things in perspective."

"Well you can't get much farther apart than coming back across the Atlantic," Tru joked weakly. Lindsay smiled in response and made a visible effort to brighten up a little as she turned to Tru and changed the subject.

"So you're still working here in the morgue?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're never getting rid of me," Tru laughed. "At least not any time soon."

"And you're okay with that?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"How's everyone else?" Lindsay asked in a tone that didn't sound entirely casual.

"Everyone's fine," Tru replied, wondering whether she should bring up the subject of Harrison.

"And Harrison's okay now?" Lindsay asked, her gaze dropping to the floor. Tru knew, as she had always known, that Lindsay had never meant to hurt Harrison but that didn't change the fact that he had been completely cut up over their break up and Lindsay's whirlwind romance and marriage to Randall Thompson.

At least now she could honestly say that Harrison was doing well and had moved on with his life.

"Yeah, he's good," Tru said. "He's just got a job in a bar that he actually seems to be sticking with and he's still seeing Cassie, you met her when you visited remember."

"Oh yeah, I remember her," Lindsay said. "He's still with her? Sounds like he's grown up a bit since I was last here. And he's happy?"

"I think so," Tru replied. Sometimes it was hard to remember what was happening with her brother's love life. The regular days, the rewind days and the rewritten days all tended to blur together on occasion. There was also the fact that things were a little tense between them since their father had come back into their lives and she hadn't actually seen him for nearly a week. But she was pretty sure that they were still together. "You don't regret breaking up with Harrison do you?"

Lindsay shrugged but didn't reply. Tru cursed silently to herself before changing the subject again.

* * *

Richard Davies looked across his desk to where his son sat looking out of the window of the office with a sullen set to his face. 

He had just listened to Harrison tell him all about his girlfriend's business opportunity and was now expected to offer the right advice. He had to admit to himself that he was a little out of practice.

"You say it's a good deal she's been offered?" Richard finally asked.

Harrison nodded silently.

"But you don't want her to go."

"I didn't say that," Harrison replied.

"You didn't have to," Richard said with a fatherly shake of his head. "I've seen the two of you together. Of course you don't want her to go."

"She's really geared up about it though."

"Of course she is," Richard said with a smile. "She's a smart girl, ambitious and knows a good deal when she sees one."

"So you think she should take it?" Harrison asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Richard answered with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Harrison sat forward in his seat and dropped his head into his hands. His head had been aching ever since he had left Cassie's apartment that morning. He was still looking down when the fatherly concern disappeared from Richard's face and a look of mild contempt took its place but the mask was securely back in place when Harrison looked up again a minute later.

"Do you want her to go?" Richard asked.

Harrison shook his head, nodded his head and shook it again. "I don't know," he snapped as he stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the street below.

"You want her to stay with you, but you don't want to hold her back," said Richard, hitting the nail securely on the head.

Harrison nodded again.

"All you can do is the right thing then," Richard said as he stood up and walked across to where Harrison stood. "You have to let her go or she'll resent you for holding her back."

"She's not like that," Harrison said.

"All women are like that," Richard said. "If you try to stop them doing their jobs they'll start to resent you and get bitter and…"

Harrison looked up at his father as his voice trailed off. Somehow he suspected his father was no longer talking about Cassie and he wondered if everything was okay between his father and stepmother.

"You really think I should let her go?" Harrison asked.

"I think you know it's the right thing to do," Richard replied with a solemn nod. "Go and make things up with her, wish her well, and if you're meant to be together then one day she'll come back."

Harrison frowned at the sentimentality his father was displaying but he didn't want Cassie to leave without clearing the air between them. Truth be told he didn't want her to leave at all, but if she was going to be leaving the least he could do was let her go with a bit of dignity.

* * *

Richard left his office shortly after Harrison had gone on his way. It was past time he had checked on Tru and he headed quickly over to the morgue. 

He heard Tru before she spotted him and stepped back into the shadows to listen.

"I'll see you later then."

"Sure," Lindsay replied. "Got a lot of other people to catch up with too. I'll even stop by and say hi to Harrison."

Richard ducked back again as he recognised the voice of Lindsay. He had no idea that she had come back to town. A small smile appeared on his face as he recalled Jack telling him about the amount of time Tru wasted on rewind days by sorting out Harrison and Lindsay's problems.

She had certainly wasted more time then than she had since he had hooked up with Cassie.

From the sound of Lindsay's voice when she mentioned him Richard wondered if maybe she might still be interested in Harrison. He knew that she had married someone else but he of all people knew that that meant little to certain types of people. He didn't know if Lindsay was the type to forget her marriage vows but there was nothing to lose by putting the suggestion into her head.

He recalled again the amount of time Tru wasted sorting out Harrison and Lindsay's relationship issues and decided it was worth the risk. The more time Tru spent being distracted from saving lives the better.

He stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Lindsay, isn't it?"

Lindsay jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. When she recognised the speaker she smiled and relaxed.

Richard smiled back as he led her casually out of the building.


	2. Chapter Two

Later that afternoon Richard had seen Lindsay on her way to the bar Harrison was working in and was now well on his way to convincing Cassie to take the job offer. If only she wasn't so stubborn he would have been done hours ago and she would've been on a flight out of the city already.

"It's an excellent opportunity," he stressed as he looked over the paperwork. "Not my area of law but even so it is a marvellous offer."

"That's what I thought too," Cassie said. "It's just…"

Richard looked up as her voice trailed off. "Just Harrison?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Cassie replied with a nod. "He didn't seem very happy about it when I told him this morning."

"Well Harrison is…" Richard hesitated. "I hate to say it, because he's my son, but he is a little selfish."

Cassie frowned but didn't argue with him. Richard waited a moment, wondering how much he could say before Cassie defended his son. He also wondered just exactly how bad their fight that morning had been.

"He's also not the type for commitment," Richard continued.

"I know that," Cassie muttered with another frown. "He said I should go."

"I agree with him," Richard said. "We'll miss you, of course, but an opportunity like this is just too good to pass on."

"I could always come back here later," Cassie said.

"Of course," Richard agreed. "And Harrison will no doubt be visiting you as often as he can."

"I doubt that," Cassie sighed. "I'll go have another talk to him, but I think it's just going to be goodbyes."

"Best to part on good terms though," Richard said with a smile. "That way we can all wish you the very best."

"Thank you," Cassie said as she grabbed her coat. "I'll go catch Harrison at work. He should be in the middle of his shift by now."

With that she pulled on her coat and saw Richard out of the apartment. He said goodbye before moving on down the street in the opposite direction to the way she was heading.

* * *

"Lindsay?" Harrison asked in surprise as he saw the familiar face of his ex-girlfriend across the other side of the bar. She was perched on one of the high stools and had a bright smile of greeting on her face. "When did you get back?"

"Earlier today," Lindsay replied before ordering a drink.

"I take it you've seen Tru already?" Harrison asked, knowing that she must have. It was too big a coincidence that she would have come to the bar he was working in without knowing that he was there. It wasn't one they had been to before, nor was it anywhere near Lindsay's former apartment so it wasn't likely she had stopped by to see someone that she had known worked there before she had left the country.

"This morning," Lindsay confirmed. "She told me you were working here, so I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"I'm glad you did," Harrison replied, surprising himself by actually meaning it. If anyone had told him he would be pleased to see Lindsay after their break up he would have seriously questioned their sanity but now she was here he realised that facing her was not as bad as he had thought it would be.

"So how long have you been working here?" Lindsay asked as she looked around the trendy bar.

"Just a couple of weeks," Harrison replied.

"And you enjoy it?" Lindsay asked.

"It's okay." Harrison shrugged and turned to serve a couple who had signalled him from the other end of the bar.

He glanced back at Lindsay several times as he listened to the couple's request and got their drinks for them. He felt pleased when he saw that her gaze was following him as he worked. Let her see what she was missing, he thought before he could stop himself.

He finished serving the customers before turning back to Lindsay. "Another?" he asked, gesturing to her empty glass and refilling it as she nodded.

"So what else have you been up to while I've been away?" Lindsay asked as she quickly finished off the second drink too. Harrison served her another before replying.

"Not much really. Same old stuff. Dad's back in town and I've been seeing quite a bit of him. He took us all on a family vacation which was good."

"Your dad took you on vacation?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Yeah, all expenses paid cruise. Me, Tru, Meredith and Dad," Harrison replied with a grin. "Good times."

"So it was just the family?" Lindsay asked casually. "No one else?"

Harrison frowned a moment before realising that his ears should have been burning that morning and that Tru had obviously been talking about him to Lindsay.

"Just the family," he confirmed. The last thing he wanted was to be discussing Cassie with his ex-girlfriend.

Lindsay casually waved her empty glass as a subtle hint for Harrison to get her another. He wondered how wise it would be to let her drink so much in such a short space of time. Part of his job included keeping an eye on the drinkers but he didn't like to say no to her.

"So what about you?" he asked after getting her another drink. "How's Europe and married life?"

"Europe's great," Lindsay replied with a bright smile. "Married life, not so good."

"Sorry," Harrison said, surprised to find that he genuinely was. He had silently wished the newly weds everything but happiness on their wedding day. Now, on the other hand, he hoped Lindsay and Randall managed to work things out.

He hadn't realised it until right now but he was well and truly over Lindsay. He hoped that they could remain friends and he made the mature decision to do his best to help her with her problems.

It would just have to wait a little while until he sorted out his own. He thought back on what his father had advised him to do regarding Cassie and made up his mind to ignore the advice completely. Screw his advice, he thought, it's not like he was the relationship expert either.

Tru had recently compared Harrison to their father and not in the most favourable way. It had irked him at the time, but he now realised that in some ways she had been right on target. When it came to relationships he was, in his own way, as screwed up as his father was. Well that was going to change, he vowed, he had lost Lindsay after taking bad advice and he wasn't going to lose Cassie the same way.

He grinned widely at his thoughts and turned back to Lindsay. "So Europe…?" he asked.

Lindsay smiled back before launching into a vivid description of her favourite European cities.

* * *

"Lindsay?" Tru asked as she answered the phone. It sounded like Lindsay but she could tell from her slightly slurred speech that she had obviously been drinking.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied. "I'm over at Harry's bar."

"Damn," Tru muttered. She'd be having words with her brother later about this.

"Just letting you know I'm going to be staying at his place tonight," Lindsay said. "He said I could crash there. We've a lot to talk about."

"Lindsay, I don't think that's a good idea," Tru said. "I told you he's with someone else now."

"He's not mentioned her all afternoon," Lindsay replied. "And we had a long, looong talk about everything. I don't know what I was thinking marrying Randall sho shuddenly like that. It's over now though and me and Harry are going to make a go of things again."

"Lindsay," Tru cautioned. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Um, just a few," Lindsay answered with a giggle. "And then a few more. Do you think your brother's trying to get me drunk?"

Tru listened as Lindsay collapsed into giggles on the other end of the line. What the hell was her brother thinking?

"Hey Lindsay, come on," Tru heard Harrison call from the other end of the phone. His voice grew clearer as he approached the phone. "Let's get you back to my place."

The line went dead and Tru hung up the phone.

"Problem?" asked Davis from his desk.

"As always," Tru replied.


	3. Chapter Three

Cassie arrived at the bar late that afternoon. She had meant to go straight there but somehow her feet had taken her in a different direction. She had needed time to think without anyone offering their advice and had gone to the one place she knew that no one would look for her, the riverside.

She still hated the water and shivered as she recalled the night she had almost drowned. Harrison had pulled her out of the water and saved her life. She knew it was no exaggeration either. She had only found out later that his sister Tru relived days and that she had in fact died the first time around. She still found it difficult to get her head around the fact that she had actually died so she tried not to think about it too much.

Harrison had offered since that night to teach her how to swim but it was something they just hadn't got around to doing. She felt regret that if she did leave for New Orleans he never would teach her and she wondered whether any business opportunity was worth the sacrifice of losing him.

She hovered outside of the bar, hesitant to enter. She wanted to fix things but was not overly confident that she could. She knew what Harrison was like and she knew his faults too, he wasn't exactly big on commitment and if it were not for the job offer she would never have considered pressing the issue so soon in their relationship.

"Pull yourself together, girl," she told herself as she pushed open the door to the bar and walked inside.

Harrison wasn't behind the bar and she wondered briefly if he had decided not to work today. She was about to turn to leave when she heard his voice from the opposite side of the room near the payphone.

"Hey Lindsay, come on, let's get you back to my place."

Cassie halted in her tracks as she spotted Harrison as he coaxed his ex-girlfriend away from the phone. She hadn't even known Lindsay was back in town and she wondered how long Harrison had known she was back. Apparently long enough for Lindsay to know where he was working and stop by for the afternoon, she thought.

"It'll be jus' like old times," Lindsay slurred as she put her arm around Harrison shoulder.

"Yeah, just like old times," Harrison agreed as he tried to stop her heading back to the bar again.

Cassie swore under her breath and cursed herself for her own stupidity. She had thought she knew all his faults but apparently she had been wrong. She hurried from the bar, her mind made up, she would take the job in New Orleans and make a new start. She'd just stop by the diner and say goodbye to her friends there then after a quick farewell to Tru and Davis she would get the first flight out of town.

* * *

Tru finished telling Davis about what had happened and waited for him to offer his much needed advice. 

"Well, you know I'm no expert on relationships, but I think maybe you should leave them to make their own mistakes," he offered.

"They made plenty of those when they were together," Tru replied.

"I don't remember things being that bad between them," Davis said with a frown.

"I do," Tru said. "I remember quite a lot of days that you don't."

"Ah," Davis nodded knowingly.

"I love them both but…" Tru hesitated.

"But they're not good for each other?" Davis guessed.

"Exactly," Tru replied. "When they were together I'd spend half my time on rewind days steering Harrison in the right direction each time he had screwed things up the first time round."

"And you don't want to do that again," he stated.

"It's not so much that I don't want to help them. It's just that with Jack interfering with things when the day rewinds I am barely able to keep this up as it is. It's getting harder, he's getting better, and I just don't have the time to waste fixing every problem Harrison and Lindsay have as well as stopping Jack."

"Then don't," Davis interrupted. "Let them make their own mistakes. You can't live their lives for them."

"I know that. But I can't stop myself from wanting to help them either. I hate to see either of them hurting and when I know I can help. It's just hard not to."

Davis nodded and poured them both a coffee.

"There're two other people you have to consider in all of this as well," he said as he took a drink.

"Randall and Cassie," Tru replied with a nod.

"I don't know about Randall, but Cassie's definitely going to be hurt when she finds out."

"I guess I should cough," a voice said in the doorway. Tru jumped guiltily as she turned to face Cassie.

"How much did you hear?" Tru asked before she could stop herself.

"Just that last," Cassie replied. "It's okay though. I already know."

"You do?" Tru asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I stopped by the bar earlier and…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry," Tru said as she jumped up and steered Cassie into the room.

"It's okay," Cassie replied as she sat down. "I'm leaving town tonight anyway."

"What?" Tru asked in astonishment.

"New Orleans," Cassie said as she accepted a mug of coffee from Davis. "I got this great business offer. I've been thinking it over for nearly a week now and I've had my lawyer check it out. Your dad looked it over too and everyone thinks it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"And Harrison?" Tru asked, wondering how her brother would have taken the news.

"He agrees it's a good offer."

"And?"

"And he said I should go."

Tru frowned slightly. She knew her brother well enough to know that that didn't sound like him. She loved him dearly but he did have a bit of a selfish streak in him and somehow the thought of him wishing his girlfriend the best as she left him for pastures new wasn't exactly his style.

Or maybe it was, she reconsidered silently. With Lindsay back in town maybe that was what had prompted him to encourage Cassie to leave.

"And you really want to take this offer?" Tru asked.

"It's a really great deal," Cassie repeated enthusiastically and proceeded to fill Tru and Davis in on the details.

Tru listened carefully and she agreed that it certainly sounded like the offer was one not to be missed. Cassie was certainly excited about the idea and seemed eager to leave as soon as she could.

"So you're definitely taking the offer?" Tru asked when Cassie had finished.

"I'd be a fool not to," Cassie replied with a shrug.

"Well good luck with it," Tru said. "Be sure to stop by if you're in town and let us know how you're doing."

"Definitely," Cassie said as she stood up to leave. "I'm heading out to finalise the paperwork right away but I'll be back soon to sort out everything for the move. I'll let you know how I'm doing."

Cassie looked at her watch, "Well I better run. I've got a lot to do if I'm going to make my flight."

"Take care," Tru said as she gave her a quick hug.

"You too," Cassie replied as she turned to hug a mildly embarrassed Davis before leaving the morgue.

"Well she seems to be taking things quite well," Tru said to Davis after Cassie had left. "She'll be too busy with the move to be upset over Harrison."

"You think so?" Davis asked.

"You don't?" Tru replied.

"I don't know," Davis replied with a frown. "But I think I should take my own advice and let them live their own lives."

"You're right," Tru agreed. "We have enough problems with the dead."

"Speaking of which…" Davis gestured towards the door where their first body of the day was arriving.

"What do we have here?" Tru asked as she went to greet the man who had just wheeled in the body.

"Diane Miller," the man replied as he turned to leave. "Shot in a convenience store when a robbery went wrong."

"Damn," Tru said as she read through the notes that had come in with the body and took her first look at the woman. She had barely glanced at her when the corpse turned its head to her and whispered the familiar words "save me".

Time slowed down and Tru felt herself catapulted back in time as the day rewound.


	4. Chapter Four

"Hi Davis," Tru said as she hurried into the morgue.

"One of those days?" Davis asked.

"Seems like that's all I have these days," Tru replied and filled Davis in on the robbery.

"Sounds straightforward," Davis said. "Providing Jack doesn't interfere."

"Here's hoping," Tru said. "I've got enough to do today besides trying to anticipate his moves."

"Problems?" Davis asked.

"Lindsay's on her way into town, Cassie's on her way out, and Harrison…" Tru's voice trailed off and she rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you."

"And it's about to start," Tru said as the phone rang.

"Lindsay?" Davis asked as she reached for the receiver.

Tru nodded as she greeted her friend.

Ten minutes later she had made arrangements for Lindsay to meet her at the morgue just as she had the previous day.

"Next, Harrison," Tru said as she picked up the phone and dialled his number. He answered abruptly on the first ring.

"You okay Harry?" Tru asked though she could tell from his tone that he wasn't.

"Oh I'm great," he replied sarcastically. "I've just been dumped for a business opportunity, couldn't be better."

"Everything's going to be fine Harry," Tru consoled. "It's one of those days, and everything's going to work out."

"Yeah, that's great Sis, but could you have phoned and warned me a little earlier?"

"I'm sorry," Tru apologised. "I didn't realise that it was already too late. I spoke with Cassie yesterday and she said she was leaving but didn't say when it was she'd spoken to you. You know I'd have warned you if I could."

"She's definitely leaving then?" Harrison asked.

"Tonight," Tru confirmed.

"Damn," Harrison replied. "I was going to talk to dad and see what he suggested but I guess if you know it's over already I might as well just let her go. You are sure aren't you?"

"I'm sure," Tru replied after a moments hesitation. "Don't worry Harry, everything will work out fine."

"Sure it will," he muttered in response.

"Oh one more thing," Tru said. "Lindsay's back in town and she's going to be stopping by to see you later. She and Randall are going through a rough patch at the moment so be nice to her."

Harrison remained silent on the other end of the phone and Tru wondered if she had made a mistake in telling him about Lindsay's return.

"I'll talk to you later then Harry," she prompted.

"Sure," he replied before ending the call.

* * *

"What?" Lindsay asked in surprise. "Me and Harrison? Back together?"

Tru wondered for a moment whether she might have made a mistake the day before. No, she decided, Lindsay had definitely said she was getting back together with Harrison and from what she had heard Harrison say, and what Cassie had said, it was only a matter of time.

If only Lindsay wasn't taking the news as being such a huge joke.

"What makes you think we'd ever get back together?" Lindsay laughed as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "We were totally unsuited right from the start."

"Harrison's changed a lot recently," Tru said. "He's got a job in a bar, he's acting responsibly, he's got his gambling under control."

"Completely?" Lindsay questioned.

"He's getting there," Tru amended, recalling recent events that perhaps meant saying he had things completely under control was exaggerating just a little. "Just wait until you see him, you'll see how much he's changed."

"What makes you so sure I want him back," Lindsay asked. "Just because Randall and I are having a trial separation, doesn't mean I'm looking to get back with my ex."

Tru paused, unsure how to answer her friend's question. They were best friends but she had never confided in her about her ability to relive days and she didn't even know whether Lindsay would believe her or not. She dismissed the idea of telling her now, if she had though getting back together with Harrison was this funny, goodness knows what sort of hysteria would descend if she told her she was reliving the day.

"Why not just go stop by and see him?" Tru suggested. "No pressure or anything. Just see."

"Why are you so eager for me to do this?" Lindsay asked sceptically.

"He's changed," Tru repeated. Silently she added to herself that maybe Lindsay would help him get over the departure of Cassie that much quicker. Cassie hadn't seemed to indicate that Harrison had been that bothered about her leaving but Tru suspected that he would certainly feel her loss once she had gone. Since Cassie was leaving anyway Tru couldn't see the harm in encouraging Lindsay to give Harrison another chance.

She wondered whether to tell Lindsay that Harrison had only just broke up with Cassie but decided against it, there was no point in confusing things even further and Cassie would be gone out of town soon enough.

She wondered again whether she was doing the right thing or not. She felt a slight uneasiness as she recalled her discussion with Cassie the previous day and not for the first time she wished that Davis could also remember the events of the previous day. She was concerned about whether she was doing the right thing or not and she only had her own instincts to go on.

"You really think we're going to get back together?" Lindsay asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm sure of it," Tru replied. "I know when you see him, you'll be really impressed with how much he's changed. You may not know it yet but you'll see."

Lindsay smiled. "I do miss him sometimes," she admitted.

"Well he should be just arriving at work if you want to go see him," Tru suggested.

"I think I might just do that," Lindsay agreed and stood up to leave. "And thanks Tru."

"I just want my best friend and my favourite brother to be happy," Tru said as she walked Lindsay out of the morgue and gave her directions to the bar.

Once Lindsay was safely on her way Tru returned inside to see the disapproving stare of Davis.

"What?" she asked as her conscience gave her a twinge of unease.

"You know how much Harrison cares about Cassie," Davis said with a frown. "Are you _absolutely_ sure about what you're doing?"

"Cassie has a great business opportunity she's taking. She's moving to New Orleans."

"She'd just take off and leave Harrison without a second thought?" Davis questioned.

"She did yesterday," Tru pointed out. "She was really excited about the move. She also said that she knew Harrison and Lindsay were back together."

"You don't think it's a bit sudden?" Davis asked.

"Maybe," Tru agreed. "But Lindsay said they were getting back together."

"She did?" Davis asked. "She didn't sound so sure about the idea just now."

"Well she never mentioned it yesterday but she called from the bar and was sure they were getting back together and Cassie said she'd seen them at the bar."

"And so you're deciding to help things along a little."

"You don't think I should?" Tru asked. She didn't like it when Davis was disapproving of her and combined with her own doubts she was now seriously wondering if she had made an error.

"I think maybe you should leave them to live their own lives," Davis said.

"You said the same yesterday," Tru said.

"Which you obviously didn't listen to," Davis replied. "Are you really sure you've just done the right thing about them?"

"I'm starting to wonder," Tru admitted. "But let's get the victim saved and then I'll worry about Harrison."

"Okay," Davis agreed. "What do we know about the victim?"

Tru quickly relayed all the details of the victim and pushed all thoughts of her brother from her mind. It would wait until later. At least until she had made sure that there was a later for the victim who had been shot in the robbery.

* * *

Harrison had been at work for a while when he saw Lindsay coming through the door. She looked good and he smiled brightly as she walked towards the bar. He was grateful that Tru had told him that she was back in town because he didn't know how he would have reacted had he seen her walk through the door without advance warning. Especially considering that the day had not been the best he had a feeling that the last thing he would have been able to handle would have been an out of the blue visit from his ex.

"Hi Lindsay," Harrison greeted her. "Tru said you were back in town."

"She told you I was coming over here?" Lindsay asked as Harrison poured her a drink. He had spent half of his shift so far trying to remember her favourite drink and it had only just come to mind shortly before she had arrived. He passed her the drink and watched as she frowned slightly. He recalled that she usually had ice. He should have remembered sooner but he quickly remedied it.

"Yeah, she called earlier," Harrison confirmed as he passed her back her drink. "So how have you been?"

"Fine," Lindsay replied, not entirely at ease despite Tru's earlier assurances.

"So Europe's good?" Harrison asked. He remembered all too vividly her last visit home and how much she had said she loved travelling around various European cities with her new husband.

"It's good," Lindsay replied and hesitated again. She couldn't remember ever feeling this awkward around her friend's brother before, not even after they had split up. "How about you?"

"Well I've got a job, obviously," he shrugged.

"No girl at the moment?" Lindsay asked. Tru had failed to mention anyone this morning but she wanted to make sure before she took her friend's advice and made an idiot of herself.

Harrison hesitated.

"Oh," Lindsay said with understanding. "Touchy subject?"

"We had a huge fight this morning," Harrison explained, before telling Lindsay all about Cassie's chance to move to New Orleans. He was surprised by how easy it was to talk to her about the whole mess.

"You don't want her to go?" Lindsay asked. Harrison didn't bother to reply, he didn't need to.

"I know it probably hasn't occurred to you," Lindsay suggested. "But have you thought of just telling her?"

"I don't want to be selfish," Harrison muttered. "Tru thinks I am and I know you think I am too. I don't want to be."

"Harrison," Lindsay said. "There's selfish and there's stupid. Do you really need me to tell you which one you're being at the moment?"

"Tru thinks I should let her go," Harrison said by way of a response.

"Tru says a lot of things," Lindsay huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harrison asked. "She's always looking out for me. She wouldn't deliberately try and…what?"

Lindsay looked down at her glass.

"What?" Harrison asked again. "What's she said?"

"Well she seemed to think that we were going to get back together," Lindsay said with a forced laugh.

"What?" Harrison explained. Then he recalled her words to him on the phone that morning about how everything would be fine.

"She's trying to play matchmaker," Lindsay said with a shrug. "I told her she was wasting her time."

"Damn it," Harrison said as he grabbed his jacket from behind the bar.

"Hey Davies, your shift isn't over yet," his boss yelled from the other end of the bar.

"It's an emergency," Harrison called back.

"Have emergencies on your own time Davies or don't bother coming back."

Harrison hesitated a moment before grabbing his jacket and heading outside, Lindsay at his heels.

She asked him what was wrong but how could he explain that his sister relived days and had decided in her wisdom who it was that he should choose to be with. He might not be able to tell Lindsay about it but his sister would certainly hear what he thought about it.


	5. Chapter Five

Jack Harper had spoken to Richard before the day had rewound and knew what it was that he had hoped to achieve where Harrison was concerned. As soon as he had heard from Richard that things had changed and Harrison had not visited him at the office Jack had decided to interfere himself and keep things on track. He knew that Richard didn't like him meddling in what he called his 'family issues' but he had time to kill today before the robbery took place and what better way to spend it, than by causing trouble for the Davies family?

"Cassie isn't it?" Jack said as he approached the dark haired young woman looking out over the water from a path near her apartment.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked with a frown. She had only met Jack once before but she had heard enough about him from Harrison and Tru to be wary of him.

"Now, now," Jack said with a smile. "No need to be like that. You look like you need a friend to talk to."

"You're right, I do," Cassie replied, standing up and walking back towards the street. "I'll go find one."

"Ouch," Jack mockingly retorted as he followed after her.

Cassie glared behind her when she realised that Jack was following her like some sort of stray puppy, only one which was not half as appealing and had much sharper teeth.

"So what time does Harrison get off work?" Jack asked conversationally. "He is still working isn't he? How long is it he's been there now?"

Cassie studiously ignored him as she crossed over the road.

"Must be a change for him to be on the other side of the bar?" Jack continued, despite the fact his button pushing didn't appear to be working.

Cassie carried on down the road as she checked her watch and debated whether pushing Jack into the oncoming traffic might be worth the effort.

"Do you think he'll serve us free drinks, seeing as how we're all friends?" Jack tried again. "I bet he will if I ask nicely."

Cassie sighed inwardly and felt a sense of relief when she saw Harrison's bar come into view. Unfortunately the sense of relief lasted only until she got within a few doors of the bar and saw Harrison and Lindsay leaving and she came to a grinding halt as she watched the pair walking away from the building in the opposite direction.

She wondered when Lindsay had come back into town and, more upsettingly, she wondered how long Harrison had known she was back and why he hadn't thought to tell her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Jack said consolingly as he patted Cassie on the arm. She flinched slightly at his touch but didn't respond to his words. "I'd just come from the bar when I saw you down by the water. I was hoping to spare you this…"

Cassie stood watching Harrison and Lindsay as Jack continued to speak, she didn't know what about though because the only thing she was able to register was Harrison carefully helping Lindsay into his car before climbing in himself and driving away.

"…you knew what he was like when you got together," Jack was saying when Cassie finally realised that he was speaking to her. "He just isn't the type to commit."

"Yeah, I knew that," Cassie replied. "Was that all you wanted?" she turned to glare at Jack, her patience exhausted.

"Don't blame me," Jack said, raising his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I wasn't trying to lead you here, I was trying to talk to you back at the water, remember?"

Cassie frowned, and although she wouldn't say anything aloud she had to admit to herself that Jack had a point.

"Maybe it's for the best," Jack suggested. "A fresh start for all of you?"

"A fresh start?" Cassie repeated to herself. She knew that both Harrison and Tru had a problem with Jack but he had never done anything to her directly and when it came right down to it, he did have a point. She had a job opportunity that would take up all her time and energy if she accepted it, by the time she was up and running she was sure that she would have long forgotten Harrison Davies as well, as he had clearly forgotten her before she had even left.

"A clean break, right now," Jack prodded. "The Davies siblings won't even know you're gone."

"I should go say goodbye to Tru," Cassie hesitated.

"I didn't realise you were that close," Jack questioned.

"We're not really, but she has been a good friend to me."

"Tru has a lot of friends," Jack said quietly, with a nod in the direction of the car carrying Tru's younger brother and her very best friend.

"It'd probably be best if I just left quietly," Cassie nodded. "I don't want to cause any trouble between them all."

"It's for the best," Jack agreed before patting Cassie on the arm again, only this time she didn't shrug him off or flinch away, she didn't seem to notice him at all as he walked off towards the scene of the robbery.

* * *

"Tru?" Harrison yelled as he rushed into the morgue. Davis was sitting at his computer but quickly jumped up and hurried from the room as soon as he saw Harrison in the doorway.

"Harrison what is it?" Tru asked jumping up from her seat.

"Oh nothing much," Harrison replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Just a little question of you interfering again."

"Harrison, everything's going to be fine…" Tru started.

"Don't 'everything's going to be fine', me," Harrison snapped. "You tried to get Lindsay to come onto me!"

"I suggested she stop by and see you," Tru amended as the doubts she had felt earlier blossomed into a full guilty conscience.

"And you suggested I be 'nice' to her," Harrison said. "Do you think we're blind and that we can't see what you're trying to do?"

"Yesterday you were quite happy to be getting back together with Lindsay," Tru replied in defence of her earlier actions.

"You're sure about that?" Harrison asked. "Because I have spent most of the day trying to sort out how I feel about Cassie and I suspect I probably did the same yesterday. So that being the case I can't help wondering why I would suddenly decide to get back together with the ex who never thought I was good enough for her."

"Lindsay never thought that," Tru said, knowing even as she said the words that Lindsay had thought _exactly_ that and had made no secret of the fact either. "Where is Lindsay anyway?"

"I dropped her off at your place," Harrison replied. "Now do you want to tell me why you're so convinced about this?"

"Yesterday…"

"I don't want to know about yesterday," Harrison yelled. "I don't _remember_ yesterday and I don't _care_ what happened during it. I want to know what gives you the right to start running my life like that!"

"I'm not running your life," Tru argued.

"Yes you are," Harrison shouted his voice rising enough that Tru suspected that no matter where in the building Davis had vanished to, he would still be able to hear Harrison shouting. "You get all secretive and 'it's not right' when I ask for the winning horses at the track but when it comes to anything else in my life you're happy enough to interfere so that I do what suits you!"

"That's not fair," Tru said, her own voice rising slightly, though more in an effort to make herself heard above Harrison's shouting than because of her own temper.

"And where does it say that _you_ get to decide who I should be with?" Harrison continued as though Tru hadn't spoken at all. "You think I can't make that decision for myself?"

"I made a mistake," Tru admitted, when Harrison had finally stopped ranting long enough for her to get a word in.

"You said it," Harrison snapped. "Now you better tell me how I can fix this."

"So now you _do_ want my help?" Tru asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Dammit Tru," Harrison said in a quieter voice than he had used since walking into the morgue. "You said that Cassie was leaving tonight, so I suggest you tell me where from so I can get there and stop her before it's too late to fix the mess that _you_ caused."

"I'm not to blame for all of this," Tru replied, thinking back to what Cassie had said the previous day. A glance at her watch told her that this time events had happened differently enough from Cassie's perspective for her not to want to stop at the morgue and say goodbye; she wondered briefly what it was that had altered that but dismissed it as not important.

"Can we sort out who's to blame later?" Harrison said. "Just tell me where I can find her?"

"Have you tried her place or yours?" Tru asked, knowing it was obvious but suspecting that Harrison might have forgotten one or the other, or even both, in his rage-driven dash to the morgue.

"My place is locked and she doesn't have keys and I stopped at hers on the way here, it looks like she's already gone. And before you suggest it, she's not answering her phone either."

"She was going to come back after flying out tonight to sign the paperwork," Tru recalled. "She said she wouldn't have time to move right away but would come back to sort it out after she had signed the contracts in New Orleans."

"Yeah Tru, that's a great help," Harrison snapped. "I'll just wait for her to come back when it's too late."

"She's flying out tonight," Tru repeated.

"The airport," Harrison realised, turning and running from the room without a backward glance at his sister.

"Thanks Tru," Tru muttered to herself as Davis popped his head back in the door.

"I've really messed up this time, haven't I?" Tru asked as she sat back down at the desk.

"He'll calm down once everything is sorted out," Davis assured her. "You have more important things to worry about right now though, like getting to the robbery before it takes place."

Tru nodded and pushed the problems with Harrison to the back of her mind once more before heading out of the morgue and towards the store where the robbery was going to take place. She hoped she would be in time as she realised that once again she was letting the problems with her family take precedence over saving the person who had asked her for help; once again she felt the guilt at not doing everything she possibly could to save the victim.


	6. Chapter Six

Harrison looked around the packed airport as he tried to figure out which direction to take. The board high above him in the terminal told him that he had plenty of time before the next flight to New Orleans left but he didn't want to take any chances and there was no telling whether Cassie had already arrived or not.

* * *

Tru looked around the convenience store and quickly located Diane Miller in the grocery section. She kept one eye on Diane as she scanned the store for anyone acting suspiciously.

* * *

"No sir," the woman at the desk said in response to Harrison's question. "Check in time for that flight is not for another hour at least." 

"So the passengers aren't here yet?" Harrison confirmed.

"Some of them are probably already here, waiting," the woman replied. "Better early than late after all. But no one has checked in as yet."

"I'm looking for someone," Harrison said. "She about so high," he raised his hand to indicate Cassie's height, "long black hair…"

He halted as the woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, we get a lot of people through here, you've just described any one of a number of them."

Harrison looked back at the woman and wished that he was the type of person to carry a picture of his girlfriend in his wallet. The woman at the desk indicated for him to step aside so that she could deal with another person who had approached her and Harrison dutifully moved out of the way, taking a seat nearby.

* * *

"Looking for someone?" Jack asked in Tru's ear, smirking a little as she jumped, startled, at his approach. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Tru hissed. "Isn't it a little late in the day for you to be only now turning up?"

"I thought you'd forgotten about Mrs Miller," Jack replied. "Too busy with other matters. Do you know who the robber is yet?"

Tru frowned as she looked around the store again. She could tell that Jack knew who it was that she needed to find, his particular brand of gloating always gave away when he was one up on her.

"How about him?" Jack said with a nod towards a young teenager in scruffy jeans, trainers, and a cap that was pulled low over his eyes. "He looks a little shifty if you ask me."

"If you're pointing him out it must be someone else," Tru replied and directed her gaze in the opposite direction.

"Hand over all the cash in the register," a young male voice demanded drawing Tru's attention back to the direction of the counter. She glanced at the young teenage boy for a second before looking back to Jack.

"I'm hurt that you wouldn't believe my word," Jack whispered. "So untrusting, so sure that I was lying, so…_predictable_."

Tru glared at Jack one last time before moving cautiously across the store to where Mrs Miller was standing, her attention also drawn to the counter.

"Don't move Tru, you'll draw his attention," Jack said in an unnecessarily loud voice, designed specifically to draw the attention of the robber directly to her.

* * *

Harrison was too restless to sit down for long and within ten minutes he was back on his feet searching the endless stream of people coming and going for the one face he wanted to see. He had again tried calling her cell phone but again it was switched off, he had left another message but his own phone had yet to ring. 

He paced back and forth across the waiting area, glancing repeatedly at his watch and at the clock on the wall and wishing for the hundredth time that he had handled things better that morning.

As was his luck for the whole day, he was looking in the entirely wrong direction when Cassie herself arrived at the airport.

* * *

"Don't move," the teenager robber shouted, waving his gun in the direction of Tru and Mrs Miller. Tru came to halt in her tracks and raised her hands so that the youth could see that she was unarmed. 

The teenager turned cautiously back to the cashier, directing him with a wave of the gun to carry on emptying the register.

Tru wondered whether it was worth edging slowly to Mrs Miller or not, she thought she could manage to avoid being spotted by the robber but unfortunately she knew that the second she inched forward Jack would be sure to say something again. She was already looking in the direction of Mrs Miller and tried, with her facial expression, to get her attention.

Mrs Miller looked at Tru curiously as Tru tried to indicate with her eyes for Mrs Miller to get down on the ground, and thus be safe from the future flying bullet. Unfortunately although she could tell that the woman had got her message, she could also tell that she had got a different one from Jack. Tru watched her eyes flicker from herself to Jack who was just behind her, she watched the indecision in the woman's face stop her from taking her silent advice and instead remain standing, just as Jack wanted her too.

* * *

"Harrison?" Cassie asked as she approached him while he was looking up at the departures' board. 

"Cassie?" Harrison replied in a shocked tone. Despite the fact that he had come to the airport to find her, knowing that she had to come through the area where he was waiting, he still couldn't quite believe that she had finally appeared at his side, at the exact time he was looking in the other direction.

"You came to see me off?" Cassie asked with a small smile. "I'm so sorry we argued this morning."

"Me too," Harrison replied, pulling her to one side and out of the way of the crowd of passengers. "I shouldn't have stormed out like that."

"It's okay," Cassie assured him. "I guess I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I'm glad you're here though. I really didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"But you were still going to," Harrison pointed out, knowing even as he said the words that he was stalling for time.

"I didn't want to get in the way between you and Lindsay," Cassie said, looking away towards the other side of the room, unable to meet Harrison's eyes.

"Lindsay?" Harrison repeated. "What the hell is it with the women in my life that they all seem to think I want to get back together with Lindsay?"

"I saw you together," Cassie said, her tone slightly accusing but with the hint of a question in it.

"That would be Tru's crap attempt at matchmaking," Harrison replied with a scowl. "Me and Lindsay aren't getting back together, neither of us want that."

"You don't?" Cassie asked, still slightly unsure. "Jack said that…"

"Jack?" Harrison interrupted. "Since when is that ass known for telling the truth?"

"Um…"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'never'," Harrison said with a roll of his eyes.

"Now can we just go back to your place and talk about things sensibly?"

"But my flight…"

"…can wait. If they want to do business with you that badly they can wait a few more days, right?"

"I guess."

"So what are we standing here for?" Harrison asked, giving Cassie a quick kiss, before putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her back out of the airport. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder for the woman at the desk and gave her a quick wink when she smiled across the room at him.

* * *

Tru tried over and over to silently persuade Mrs Miller to get down on the ground but Jack was just more convincing, and with the reaction of the robber to her previous attempt to move, it was only natural that the woman would not be eager to attract his attention. Unfortunately Tru couldn't think of a way to get the message across to the woman that if she remained on her feet, where she was standing, she was going to be dead in a very short space of time. 

The cashier finally finished putting the money into the bag and nervously passed it across to the robber who kept the gun pointing across the counter as he shoved the bag inside his jacket and started edging towards the door.

Tru looked at the doorway and saw that a police officer was heading straight to the store. She realised that the officer had no idea what he was walking into, his gun was still holstered and his wave across the street to his partner standing at their vehicle, indicated he was merely coming into the store to buy something. The robber however was not as observant as she was and at the sight of the uniformed officer coming towards him he scuttled back from the door and moved further into the store.

Tru watched him looking wildly about the room and realising he was looking for a hostage stepped forward, placing herself in between him and Mrs Miller. The robber pulled her towards him and she felt the cold metal against her throat a second before the officer walked into the door.

She caught Jack looking at her cautiously and realised that he had not anticipated that move. She wondered if he would leave her to her fate or stop her from being killed in Mrs Miller's place. He said that he had to ensure each day ended the same as the previous one and she had lived the previous day, but that philosophy had not stopped him from killing Luc; would it stop him from letting her die?

"Drop the gun," the officer said calmly, his hands held outstretched and away from his own sidearm.

"Get back," the youth said in a voice that wavered with uncertainty. Tru inched backwards with him as he moved further into the store.

"You don't want to do this," Tru said in a quiet voice. "You don't want to kill me, you don't want to kill anyone. You know you don't."

"Shut up," the youth hissed as he continued to move backwards.

"Just drop the gun," Jack interrupted and Tru turned to see that he was standing with a gun of his own raised and pointing in their direction.

"You'll hit your girl if you shoot," the robber said, pushing his own gun that little bit harder into Tru's neck.

"That's a risk I'm prepared to take," Jack said. _I'll bet he is_, Tru thought to herself as she glared at Jack, calmly aiming a gun straight at her.

The officer stepped forward to stand at the side of Jack. "Just drop your gun, sir," he advised him. "Leave this to the professionals."

Tru watched Jack's face alter and the mask that told her he was lying and putting on an elaborate act for others slipped into place.

"He'll kill her," Jack said with a fake sob of frustration. "I can't let him just kill her without doing anything about it."

"Just lower the gun, sir," the officer repeated. "You aren't doing any good by taking the law into your own hands."

Tru watched Jack's hand shaking as he started to lower the gun; she was probably the only one who caught Jack's quick smile, right before he shouted "no!" and the sound of a gunshot rang out in the store.


	7. Chapter Seven

"I thought we were heading back to my place?" Cassie asked when Harrison pulled up his car near the morgue.

"I just need to speak with Tru and get a few things straight," Harrison replied. "It won't take long."

"I'm sure she probably meant well," Cassie said as they got out of the car; she couldn't recall ever hearing Harrison say anything bad about his favourite sister before and his attitude was worrying her.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't interfere again," Harrison said. "It's not the first time she been meddling in my life recently but it's going to stop right now."

"Wouldn't you rather leave this until tomorrow, when you've calmed down a bit?"

"I'm fine," Harrison snapped. "I want this over with now, we could have this discussion tomorrow, then have Tru rewind the day and conveniently forget about the conversation altogether."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

"She's got a habit of remembering what she wants to these days, or at least telling me what she wants me to know and nothing else. Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that she tried to set me up with my ex today?"

Cassie bit her lip as Harrison pushed the door to the morgue open.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harrison continued. "And that's why I'm going to have this discussion with her today."

* * *

Tru used the distraction of Jack's gun firing to get away from the robber's grip and twisting in his grasp she tackled him to the floor and the gun flew from his hand and under one of the shelves.

He made no effort to fight her off and remained still on the floor as the other police officer from outside ran into the store and took him into custody.

Tru looked towards Jack who was being cuffed by the first officer, his own gun removed. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Don't look so worried Tru," Jack advised as the officer led him out of the store. "I have a great lawyer."

Tru ignored him as she looked across the store to where Mrs Miller was sitting on the floor. She hurried across to her, seeing that Jack's shot had missed her completely and was embedded in the wall above her. Had Mrs Miller not ducked down to the floor following Tru being taken hostage the shot would have been ideally placed to kill her, just as Jack had intended. Tru breathed a sigh of relief that Jack had been so busy playacting for the benefit of the officer he had failed to notice the victim had moved.

* * *

Richard Davies glared at Jack as they left the police station.

"This is the _last_ time I do this for you," Richard fumed as Jack grinned and breathed in the evening air and they walked away from the police station.

"It couldn't be helped," Jack said. "Tru was taken hostage and I had to take things into my own hands to ensure that the right victim died."

"Except you didn't even manage that," Richard replied. "The victim is alive and well and no doubt cooking dinner for her family this evening and instead of being with mine, I'm busy getting the charges against you dropped."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Jack commented. "Nice work by the way."

"There are only so many strings I can pull, only so many favours I can call in, and quite frankly I don't like wasting them on you; someone who should know better than to be getting himself arrested like that."

"It won't happen again," Jack assured him.

"It better not," Richard replied, climbing into his car and instructing the driver to move on.

Jack remained on the sidewalk watching the car move down the street and out of sight. Another rewind day, and another failure…he vowed to step up his game the next time around.

* * *

"Tru," Davis greeted her as soon as she arrived in the corridor leading to morgue itself.

"I'll be so glad when this day is over with," Tru said with a tired smile. "Diane Miller's safe though, and Jack's in jail which is a nice bonus."

"Harrison's back," Davis interrupted her. "He's through in the office and he's been waiting a while to talk to you."

"Do you know if he caught up with Cassie?" Tru asked.

"She's with him," Davis nodded. "I'll wait out here while you go talk to him."

"That bad huh?"

"You better not keep him waiting much longer," Davis advised.

* * *

Harrison paced the small office as he waited for Tru to return.

"Maybe she isn't even coming back here today?" Cassie suggested.

"She will," Harrison replied. "She'll come back to go through what has happened with Davis. Or if she doesn't she'll phone him and he'll tell us that she's not coming back."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll go over to her apartment."

"There's no need for that," Tru said from the doorway.

"Tru," Cassie said with a nod of greeting.

Tru flushed slightly, trying to read Cassie's impassive face without success.

"You win today?" Harrison asked.

"Yes," Tru replied thrown for a moment by Harrison's question.

"Good," he replied. "So there won't be any more distracting rewinds today. So we will both remember this conversation, right?"

"Harrison…" Tru began raising a hand to try to halt him.

"Don't you dare," Harrison cut her off. "Don't you dare."

"Harrison," Cassie said, standing up and placing a calming hand on his arm.

"It's okay," Harrison said, turning to Cassie with a quick smile. "I'm not going to start shouting or anything. I just want Tru to listen to what I have to say."

Cassie nodded and Tru did likewise when he turned his gaze towards her.

"I don't know why you thought that me and Lindsay getting back together was a good idea," Harrison started, raising his hand to stop Tru when she opened her mouth to no doubt explain again about the rewind day. "And I don't care. But I want it to be made clear right now that I don't want you interfering in my relationships like that again. Okay?"

"I thought it was for the best," Tru said in a quiet voice, knowing as soon as she had spoken that her words had been a mistake. Harrison drew in a deep breath and Cassie's eyes narrowed slightly, and she wished she could take the words back.

"You can't fix everyone's lives to your own liking," Harrison said. "And I won't let you fix mine like that. Yeah, I have a gambling problem, we both know I always will have, but you can't stop me living my life and that's a part of my life. I _will_ slip up on occasions, I know that, but _I_ have to make those mistakes Tru. I have to make them to learn from them, you know what I mean?"

Tru nodded, her brother making sense and sounding a lot more mature than she had ever known him to be.

"As for my relationships," Harrison continued when it was clear that Tru was not going to say anything and that she was listening. "I know you'll never approve of any girl I date, you never have, but again, it's my life and I don't want you interfering. You're getting as bad as Jack is with all the meddling. At least when he's hovering around stirring up trouble I know that's what he's doing, you're doing exactly the same thing just making it look like you're helping."

"That's not fair," Tru interrupted. Everything she had done had been with the best of intentions, the same could not be said for Jack.

"Maybe not," Harrison admitted. "But from my point of view, his stirring and your meddling don't seem that different, not when they both have the purpose of messing up my life and re-ordering it to someone else's liking."

"And what about when you need my help to keep your relationships going?" Tru asked with a hint of sarcasm. "What about when you want advice about gifts when you've screwed up again?"

"That's different," Harrison replied.

"Of course it is," Tru said. "When it's to your advantage to have me offering advice after you screw up on day one then of course it's different. You know as well as I do that the only time your relationships last longer than a few days is when I'm steering you in the right direction and helping you fix things on the second day."

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a burden to you. You know what you have to do to ease the problem that I apparently am though…stop interfering in my life." Harrison glared at his sister one last time before pushing his way past her and out of the morgue.

"Come on Cassie, let's get out of here," he called over his shoulder.

Tru looked at Harrison as he headed out of the morgue. Cassie waited a moment before turning to Tru. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again and shook her head before following after Harrison.

* * *

Tru arrived back at her apartment later that evening after going over everything with Davis. His advice had been to let Harrison calm down and then try and smooth things over. She hoped he was right and that everything would soon be back to normal.

She closed the door behind her and saw immediately that Lindsay was making herself at home in her apartment. She felt guilty at leaving her alone for so much of the day and wondered whether she too was angry about the whole business with Harrison.

"You okay?" Lindsay asked as Tru hung up her jacket and walked over to the couch.

"Long day," Tru replied closing her eyes. "If you're going to yell at me then can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yell at you?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "You're idea about me and Harrison has given me the best laugh I've had in weeks. You're right about him changing though. He's…different, more mature, still not the right guy for me but I think that if I was sticking around we could really become friends."

"You're not staying?" Tru asked, opening her eyes and looking at Lindsay.

"No, I'm going to go back to England and try and fix things with Randall. I'll just stay a few days to catch up with you guys and then head back. I've spoken with Randall; you don't mind me using your phone do you? He's fine with that, he's in meetings all week anyway but he's going to try and move his schedule about a bit for next week so we can spend some time together."

"So everything's still good between us?" Tru asked.

"Of course," Lindsay replied. "It'll be even better if you go get that bottle of wine I saw in the fridge earlier."

Tru grinned and jumped back up to get the bottle and some glasses, thankful that at least she hadn't lost her best friend after her error in judgement.

* * *

"So what about New Orleans?" Harrison asked after they had arrived back at Cassie's apartment, having avoided the subject all the way there.

"I don't know," Cassie said with a shrug. She was sat at one of the stools leaning on the counter, looking over the paperwork that she had spread out over the surface.

"Do you really want to go?" Harrison asked from where he stood at the other side of the counter.

"If I _really_ wanted to go I would have already landed there," Cassie replied.

"So you're not going?" Harrison asked again. "You're staying?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No Cassie, I drove to the airport and had a fight with my sister because I really wanted you to go and leave me."

"Dumb question huh?"

"Yeah," Harrison replied. "A _very_ dumb question. Please don't leave me."

"You could come with me," Cassie suggested.

"I don't know," Harrison said with a shake of his head. " This is my home, my family's here. I'm just starting to get to know my dad again and…"

"…and we've only known each other a short time," Cassie concluded for him. "It's okay, I'm not going."

"Just like that?" Harrison asked. "But it's a great opportunity."

"Yeah, it is," Cassie replied. "But there'll be other opportunities right here. Besides which, Jack seemed to think my leaving was a good idea and that more than anything puts me off of the whole deal."

"Jack knew about this?" Harrison asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah," Cassie replied, thinking back to Jack's words near the bar. "I think he did. He never said anything specific about the deal or anything but he seemed to know that I was thinking of leaving."

"I wonder how," Harrison contemplated as he reached automatically for the phone to call Tru and ask her what she thought. He stopped himself and put the phone down before he started to dial her number.

"Does it matter?" Cassie asked.

"I guess not," Harrison replied as Cassie swept all the papers back into the folder she had pulled them out of.

"Um, Harrison," Cassie said distractedly as something came to mind that she hadn't quite registered earlier. "How come you finished your shift early today? I thought you said the manager was real strict about that sort of stuff."

"Oh yeah, I got fired," Harrison replied. "Seeing as how he's real strict about that sort of stuff and I had to go find Tru and then get to the airport and…"

"You got fired because of me?" Cassie asked in shock.

"No, because of Tru interfering," Harrison amended. "I'd forgotten all about it or I'd have brought that up with her too."

"But isn't your rent due?" Cassie asked, not wanting Harrison to get distracted into another rant about his sister.

"Oh hell," Harrison replied clutching his head in his hands as he realised she was right. "There's no way I'm asking Tru to pay my rent again, not after today, I'll never live it down."

"You don't have any money saved?" Cassie asked, knowing the answer but asking anyway, only to have Harrison shake his head.

"What about your dad?"

"I don't like asking him for money," Harrison admitted. "He tends to remember things like that and hold it against you later."

"So you'll let your pride put you out on the street?"

"You couldn't lend…?" Harrison started to ask, but quickly halted at Cassie's laughter.

"No I _really_ couldn't," she laughed. "I have enough problems with getting the money for my own rent without paying yours for you."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Harrison asked with a sigh of frustration.

Cassie shrugged and smiled, wondering when the commitment-phobic Harrison Davies would come up with the idea she had been trying to work her way round to suggesting for a while. He was practically living at her apartment anyway, there was apparently a better selection of food in the fridge, the heating was better, it was tidier (something she suspected would change if he moved in), and it was closer to his former place of work and his sister's place.

She knew the second he thought of the idea for himself and watched him look around the apartment with a thoughtful look on his face before moving to stand beside her.

"You _do_ have a lot of space here," Harrison said with a grin.

"You're saying you want to move in with me?" Cassie asked innocently.

"You don't want me here?" Harrison hesitated, his grin vanishing in an instant.

"Now who's the one asking dumb questions," Cassie grinned. "Yes, you can move in, on the condition that you find a job and pay a share of the rent. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Harrison replied, his grin returning as he hugged her and pulled her off of the stool. "You won't regret this."

"You forget that I've seen your apartment," Cassie replied. "If this one starts to look like that one then…"

"It won't," Harrison quickly assured her. "I promise I'll keep this place spotless."

"Good," Cassie replied and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You can start with the dishes you were going to do this morning before you walked out."

"What?" Harrison asked in surprise as he looked at the sink while Cassie wandered across the room and settled down on the couch.

"You ever thought of getting a dishwasher?" Harrison asked as he looked at the crockery in the sink.

"I already have one," Cassie joked. "His name's Harrison Davies."

Harrison laughed as he walked to the sink. "How about I wash and you dry?" he suggested.

"Sure," Cassie replied hopping back up from the couch and joining Harrison at the sink, satisfied that he knew from the outset that he was going to have to pull his weight if he was going to be living with her. Otherwise he might just find himself out on the street after all, though if there was one thing she knew for sure about Harrison Davies, it was that he was one of those people who always landed on their feet.

The End


End file.
